


Perfect Day with the Pizza Girl

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, Happy Sex, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sleep Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After work, a woman goes home to get some sleep since her boss changed her work schedule to mornings instead of nights. But when she got home she had to enter the house the difficult way since she forgot her key, then gets hurt from the window she climbs through, making her take payment from her husband before she goes to bed, then she goes to work the next morning. On her lunch break she realizes she forgot her key again as she eats with her husband, then gets locked out once again when she gets home, making her go the the window again, but this time she gets stuck, making things get interesting as her husband takes his wife through a new fetish.





	Perfect Day with the Pizza Girl

“Good work Lisa.” My boss said as he placed my check in my pocket. “Are you willing to take the morning shifts from now on?”

“Yes please.” I said as I finished putting the last of the toppings on the pizza. “I hate coming home to a heavy sleeping husband that likes to lock the house.”

“Why is that?” He asked as I searched my purse.

“Because my memory sucks when it comes to bringing my house key.” I whined as I saw I forgot it again. “Now I have to go through the basement window to get in. I swear I’m going to get stuck one of these days.” 

He chuckled and nodded. 

“Go home after you finish that pizza and let’s hope he’s not asleep.” He said. “I’ll deliver it personally, see you tomorrow.”

“Okay.” I said as I nodded.

I put the pizza in the oven, then waited for it to cook.

“When I said after you finish that pizza, I meant when you put it in the oven.” He said with a chuckle.

“Oh sorry.” I said.

“That’s my bad, not yours.” He said with another chuckle.

I took off my gloves and hairnet, then started to walk towards the exit of the restaurant.

“ Try to have a good night.” He said. “Good luck not getting stuck."

“You too sir and thanks.” I said as I walked outside.

Once I got to my car, I opened the door and got in, then took a deep breath as I looked through my purse for my house key once more. I whined once I didn't find it, then I grabbed my car key from it’s hidden compartment and started the car. Once I got home I walked to the door of the house.

“Please God make him forget that he left the door unlocked.” I whispered as I reached for the handle, but it wouldn’t turn, then I whined. “Shit.”

I walked to the back of the house and took a deep breath as I stared at the narrow window that was at my waist, then I grabbed my knife and started to work it into the window seal. Once it was in place, I pushed down, lifting the window, then I placed my fingers in the crack and pulled it up the rest of the way until it got jammed. I dropped my purse down and took another deep breath as I started to climb through with several snags along the way, making me grunt each time. Just as I was about to get through, I felt the window slam down on my ankle, making me yelp out in pain as I fell on the dryer. I looked at my ankle and saw no skin was broken, but I saw a bruise was already forming. I sighed in relief as I was able to turn it with not much pain.

“You owe me big time Frank.” I growled.

I stood up and grabbed my purse as I headed to my room, then froze when I saw Frank sleeping naked again.

“That will do nicely as payment.” I said with a grin.

I put my purse on the dresser and got undressed, then walked to the bed. Once my head was over Frank’s four inch soft shaft, I started to suck him, then I felt him start to grow in my mouth, making me look at his face and saw he was having a dream by the way his face looked.

“Having a wet dream about me again?” I asked with a giggle. “Well now this time you won't make a mess.”

I stared at his now fully erected six inch shaft as I started to climb over him until I was lined up to him, then I grabbed his shaft and pushed him into me. He moaned as I saw him open his eyes in fear, then he sighed with a smile as he saw me.

“I think getting raped by you might be a fantasy of mine.” He said, making me giggle. “I hope you don't mind me repaying you one of these days.”

“Nope.” I said with a smug smile, then started to bob myself on him, making him pull me down to him.

I started to kiss him, making him close his eyes as he started to feel pleasure.

“How was your day?” He asked.

“It would have been better if I didn't have to climb through the window again.” I said.

“I’m sorry for my habit.” He said with a sigh.

“I need to remember to get the key.” I said, then started to French kiss him.

“It’s been awhile since you kissed me like this.” He said.

“It’s been awhile since we had sex too.” I said. “That's going to change now that I'm no longer working nights.”

“Did you get laid off?” He asked in worry. “Damn it, I told him that I haven’t found a job yet.”

“No, no, he just moved me to the morning shift.” I said. “I think he’s going to work the nights by himself since I was the only one left. Dont know how he's going to do that with deliveries and cooking, but not my problem anymore.”

He nodded and closed his eyes again.

“Do you want it in this time?” He asked.

“What do you mean this time?” I asked. “I always want it in. You’re the one that seems to not be ready for a baby.”

“Well I am now.” He said as he wrap his hands around my ass and started to rub them. “God I love your small frame and tight ass."

“As do I with your huge pure mussel body.” I said. “Now let him rip.”

He chuckled as I started to move faster on him, making him start to grunt, then he pulled my ass down, making me yelp out as he hit my back wall, sending me over the edge with pleasure surging through my body.

“Oh God.” Frank moan as he came with me. “It’s been way too long since you came with me in you.”

“Well hit that special spot more often and you will feel it more often.” I said with a pant. “When should I expect you paying me back?”

“Tomorrow if you are tired after your shift and take a nap.” He said with a grin.

“I usually am.” I said. “The reason I fucked you today is to make you pay me for hurting myself while getting in the house.”

“What?” He said in worry, then push me off him and started to look for the wound.

“I’m fine.” I said, then pointed to a large bruise on my leg. “I don't feel it anymore.”

“No your not fine.” He said as he reached for it. “Is it broken?”

“No.” I said as he felt around, then he sighed.

“I love you honey, I’m sorry I am a heavy sleeper.” He said.

“It’s fine.” I said and got under the covers.

He kissed me and got under the covers with me.

“Sweet dreams.” He said, making me smile and nodded.

“Be sure to say that to our child when we get one.” I said.

“I will say it every night.” He said with a smile, then turned off the lamp as I closed my eyes.

I woke from an alarm going off, making me look to it as I didn’t set it. I saw a sticky note on it saying, ‘Your boss called and told me the times since he forgot to tell you. See you home after I finish looking for that job’. I smiled and turned off the alarm as I threw away the sticky note, then I saw breakfast burritos on the counter that was still warm, making me look around and saw Frank wasn’t anywhere to be seen. I grabbed the food and started eating as I walked to the bathroom, then hopped into the shower after I finished it. Once I was clean, I put on my uniform and got in my car, then drove to work. Once I got to work, My boss talking to a customer, then he looked up at me as I walked in.

“Morning Lisa, how’s your leg?” He asked, then looked at it and hissed with pain on his face. “You really don't feel that?”

“I don't.” I said with a smile.

“Well this fine lady is asking for five large pizzas with everything on it.” He said. “You're the first one here so could you get it started?"

“Right away sir.” I said and went to the back to get ready for work.

Once my break time was near, I made myself a pizza.

“Sir, I'm eating here.” I said. “Deduct one medium three topping pizza off my next check since I forgot to cash my last one.”

“No this one is on the house for being flexible with the shift changes.” He said. “Your husband is a customer too by the way, why don't you share it with him.”

I looked to the front and saw Frank standing there with a smile.

“Will do sir.” I said, then waited for the pizza to cook.

Once the pizza was cooked, I prepared it and put it in a box, then walked to a table as Frank sat down next to me with hunger in his eyes.

“Settle down my wolf.” I said, making my boss chuckle.

“I did tell him you are my best cook.” He said. “All the other people just started.”

“It’s not that good.” I said as I looked at frank.

“That's not what my customer say.” He said.

I smiled and shook my head, then opened the box.

“Save me at least four slices.” I said.

Frank nodded and started to dig in.

“How's your day so far?” He asked.

“Good.” I said, then sighed. “Please don't lock the door. I forgot my key again.”

“I’ll try to remember not to.” He said as he looked at my ankle with pain on his face. “I'm still looking for a job. How do you not feel that?”

I shrugged my shoulders. Once I finished my four slices, I stood up and went back to work.

“Good work Lisa, go home.” My boss said a few hours later. “No, go cash your check, then go home.”

“Right.” I said with a smile.

I took off my hair net and gloves, then left the store. Once I cashed my check, I went home, then grabbed the door handle, but it was locked.

“Damn it Frank.” I whined.

I walked to the window and opened it, then started to climb through, but I felt the window slide down on my back, making me stuck.

“No, no.” I whined as I tried to slip thorough, but I heard the glass start to crack.

Frank’s laughter fill the air, making me look at him.

“Help me out please, the window came down on me again.” I said.

“Nope, you should have knocked since I was here.” I said.

“I didn't know.” I said. “You don't have a car since you like taking the bus.”

I watched him leave.

“Love you, have fun hanging out.” He said with a giggle. “I’m going back to looking for work.”

“You better not.” I growled, then I heard the door close.

“Damn you!” I growled and tried to get free.

A few minutes later, I felt something touch my ass.

“Frank?” I said in worry. "Is that you?”

I didn't hear a response, then I felt the person start to pull my shorts down.

“Frank!” I yelped, but there was no response, then I felt the person touch my pussy lips, making me panic. “Fuck, Frank, Frank!”

Something hit the dryer, making me look at it and saw a wallet. I grabbed it and opened it, then sighed as I saw it was F ranks.

“You fucking asshole, you scared the fuck out of me!” I yelled, making him giggle.

“Do you want to see what it feels like to be fucked while not seeing your fucker?” HE asked with a chuckle.  
I smiled as I shook my head.

“You're so lucky we don't have neighbors that can look in the backyard.” I said, then I felt him start licking my clit, making me gasp and fall flat. "This is so uncomfortable, but It feels so damn good at the same time.”

He chuckled as he continued to lick me, then I felt him push in a few fingers, making me moan as I reached for a crate to prop myself up so I wouldn’t be hanging. Once I got in place, I felt him pull his fingers out of me.

“Hay Tommy.” Frank said. “Want some of this?”

“Seriously?” Tommy yelped.

“What the fuck Frank!” I yelped. “i don't want his child.”

Just as I said that I felt the window give away, making me fall into the house and roll off the dryer.

“Oh shit.” Frank yelped as I yelped out from the window hitting me in the chest and shattering on the floor. “Honey are you okay?”

I let out a whimpering moan.

“Shit, shit.” Frank panicked and took off running.

Once Frank and Tommy got to me, Tommy stared at me in worry as Frank crouched down to me.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yes, how could you want your best friend to fuck me?” I whined. “And why in such and embarrassing state too?"

Tommy smiled nervously as he looked at my slit, making me close my legs.

“You're not fucking me Tommy.” I growled.

“Not even the ass?” Frank asked. “I’ll take the pussy.”

I stared at him, then smiled nervously.

“Oh my God!” Tommy yelped with a laugh. “I thought your woman was a strict type.”

“She is, but she also likes to try new things.” Frank said. “Are you ready to lose your virginity?”

“Don't tell her that man.” Tommy whined, making me giggle. “I’m ashamed that I'm still a virgin even after thirty.”

“Well you might want to get a girl, since this is only a one time deal.” I said.

Tommy smiled nervously as Frank picked me up, then checked me out for wounds.

“I’m fine, it’s not hurting anymore.” I said.

He nodded and took me to our room as Tommy stared at me nervously. I smiled as I could see he wasn’t liking the idea of what he was about to do to me, but at the same time, he was wanting to know what it feels like. Once I was on the bed, Frank looked at Tommy as he stared at my slit, then to me.

“Set the rules please honey.” Frank said. “I want you comfortable with the deal.”

“Only one rule, keep your dick out of my pussy.” I said. “Everything else is on the table and two rules four you Frank. No leaving the room and don't ever let anyone take my pussy if I get stuck again.”

“I was planning to let him have your ass the whole time.” He said. “I would never let him have it without your say.”

I nodded and laid down.

“Have at it.” He said with a grin as he looked at Tommy.

Tommy looked at him nervously.

“No I’m not kidding.” He said. “Just meet her rules.”

Tommy smiled nervously, then started to take off his clothes as he continued to glance at us. Once he was naked, I stared at his hard five inch shaft as Frank sat down next to me. Tommy looked at him once more before climbing over me, then Frank smacked Tommy’s ass just like he does to me, making Tommy look at him.

“Well that sucks, your pure mussel ass don't jiggle like hers does.” He said, making me laugh as his face started to fill with color.

Tommy looked back at me, then started to take off my uniform as I slipped out of my shorts the rest of the way. Once I was stripped, He stared at my C cup breast, then bit his lower lip.

“Hurry up, I don't have all day before I need to plow something.” Frank said. “If it has to be your ass, then so be it.” 

“Hell no man.” Tommy whined, making us giggle.

“I'm straight Tommy.” Frank said. “I was just fucking with you.”

“You better be.” Tommy said and started to suckle my nipples as he stared into my eyes with nervousness.

I reached down and grabbed his shaft, then started to fondle it, making him reached to my slit and push in a few fingers. I smiled as I saw disbelief fill his face, then I saw the light bulb appear above his head as he turned around into the 69 position, making Frank chuckle.

“That’s her favorite position.” He said as I open my mouth to catch his cock.

Once it was in my mouth, I started to suck him like I would to frank, making him moan as he fell flat on me, shoving his cock down my throat.

“Shit sorry.” Tommy said as he tried to pull out, but I held him down.

“Jeez, she likes deepthroating!” Tommy yelped.

“Apparently so.” Frank said with disbelief on his face, then he smiled. “how does that feel?”

“I have no words.” Tommy said as he started to fuck my throat, then gave me some air before he started to fuck it again.

“Thank you for being gentle with her.” Frank said. “I can see she trust you now.”

“About time.” Tommy said. “I hated it when she hides behind you.”

A few seconds of deepthroating, I pushed him out of my throat as I had enough of it.

“Start licking please.” I said.

“Oh sorry, I got lost in the feeling.” he said as he started to eat me out as I sucked him some more.

Frank started to take off his clothes as he stared at us with a small smile. Once he was naked, Tommy started to moan.

“Dealers choice with the payload, but with that only restriction.” I said.

Frank grinned as Tommy came in my mouth, making me groan is he was really salty.

“Okay, that’s no longer on the menu.” I whined, making Frank giggle as I spit out Tommy’s cum.

Tommy got off me as Frank wipe the cum off my face with a washcloth.

“Your turn buddy.” Tommy said. “I need a few seconds to reload, before I go round two.”

Frank smiled and laid down, making me go 69 on top of him, then started to suck him as he started to lick me.

“God watching is as entertaining as doing it.” Tommy said with a grin. “I don't think I will be getting soft with this porn show.” 

Frank chuckled.

“You will never get her behind a camera nude.” He said. “She don't even let me do it. Okay honey, I think I’m ready.”

I turned around and looked down as I grabbed his shaft, then pushed him in me as I looked at Tommy. Tommy stared at me nervously, then looked at Frank.

“I’m not changing my mind buddy if she don’t.” Frank said.

Tommy nodded as frank pulled out some lube and gave it to him.

“Her ass is still a virgin, so please don't break the package." Frank said. "I want to try it out later if she likes it.”

I smiled as Tommy got into position, then lubed himself up. I laid down flat and started to kiss Frank, making him french kiss me, then I heard Tommy take a deep breath just before I felt him prod me. A second later, I felt him push in, making me moan in pain.

“God that feels good.” I moaned, making Frank smile.

“I think you might have just made her take back her one time deal comment.” Frank said.

“Yes he did.” I moaned, making Frank chuckle. “But he still not getting my pussy. Start fucking guys.”

I started to grunt and moan as I felt both cocks move in me, making me lose myself.

“That’s a good face.” Frank said with a giggle, making me smile. “Keep it up Tommy.”

A second later, Frank started to tap my back wall, making me yelp out a few times, then I came all over him with a loud moan, just as Tommy came deep in my ass.

“Damn, that’s a record load.” Frank said.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to cum in you.” Tommy whined.

“I said everything else is on the table.” I said. “Cumming in me included. Now it’s your turn honey.”

I started to kiss Frank.

“Almost there.” He said as Tommy pulled out of me.

“Can I use your shower?” Tommy asked as I started to bob on Frank

“You can move into the guest bedroom if you want Tommy.” Frank said, then started to grunt. “Just pay half of the utilities until I get my job, then you pay a third if you decide to stay. Of course if that alright with you honey.”

“if we fuck more often, than hell yes.” I said.

“Great, she’s a junkie now.” Tommy said with a giggle.

“Um hmm.” I hummed with a giggle as I nodded, making frank grin as I started to bob on him faster.

“Oh I like watching that.” Tommy said, making me giggle. “How did you find someone so small and fine looking Frank?”

“She found me.” Frank moaned, then grabbed my ass and pushed me down as he came deep in me.

I took a deep breath as I was exhausted now.

“Good night.” I moaned. “Fuck me in my sleep if you want Frank and make sure you watch Tommy if he joins.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
